Like A Love Song
by DarkestLightOfHope
Summary: Best friends. That is what they termed their relationship as. Soulmates. That was what their friends termed their relationship as. Ash and Dawn were close friends and Dawn believed she actually loved Paul. But sometimes, deceiving yourself isn't easy. Pearlshipping and anti-ikari. Oneshot for SkeletonKnight's contest. Rank- First :D


**I don't own Pokémon or any of its character. The plot, however, belongs to me.**

 **With that said, On with the story!**

 **...~...~...~...~...~...~...**

Ash was overjoyed. A toothy grin was completely plastered on his face and there was joy seeping from him in his every step.

Gary, who was sitting beside him, rolled his eyes at the hyperactive boy, silently cursing him. Still, a smile was on his face, obviously happy for Ash's achievement. Only he knew why the raven haired man was so happy. Boon of being Ash's mother's friend's son.

"What's the matter Ash?" May, who had arrived just a few moments ago asked,"You look happy. I mean very, very, very happy."

She put her bag on an empty bench beside Drew, and proceeded to sit near him. Drew gave her a small peck on the cheek, making her blush.

"He has been like this since he arrived!" Leaf said, flipping through the pages of her biology book aimlessly, her eyes unfocused. She was clearly interested in Ash's not-so-normal grin. She could label it creepy even.

"Let Dawn arrive! Then I'll finally tell you all!" Ash enthusiastically called out. A bit to enthusiastic.

"She will be here at the last minute," Leaf said while closing her book,"She had always been this way. Too concerned about her hair."

"And that is what makes Dawn, Dawn," Ash pointed out.

Five minutes passed and Ash was still grinning. He patted the letter lying in his pocket, a wave of ecstasy hitting through him. He could hardly wait to tell everyone about it. What excited him more was the faces everyone would make on hearing the news.

"So Ash!" Gary started a conversation,"I heard you accidentally tripped and landed on top of Dawn after our last football practice." Everyone had a smirk on their faces but Ash was too embarrassed to say or do anything about it.

"And you accidentally kissed her," Leaf added, high-fiving Gary, grinning.

Ash shifted uncomfortably. He had a soft corner for the blue haired maiden but couldn't lay his finger upon what he was actually feeling. But, the closer she was to him, the harder it became for him to breathe or even talk without shuttering or making a fool of himself.

But he couldn't feel that way.

He shouldn't feel that way for Dawn.

Because they were just friends.

And Dawn had a boyfriend.

Paul.

Dawn was his best friend. Ash and Dawn met in highschool, and immediately clicked, as if they knew each other since birth. Dawn was a natural prodigy, always at the top of her class and naturally good at all the stuffs. She managed to get into cheerleaders team in a go, defeated Iris, who was the top runner in the school before she arrived in track race and even outshone Clemont, the nerd of their class. Needless to say, she was perfect, in eyes of Ash.

Ash, however, was not so lucky. He had to work hard, really hard. As a result, his perseverance level was much higher than normal. He was born to a single mother, the same was with Dawn. He was good at sports but could hardly manage to stay in the top fifteen of the class. Not that he was bad, he had short attention span.

On top of that, studies, books, colleges, they never interested him.

Except law.

"So how was the kiss Ash?" May teasingly asked, earning a giggle from every other girl and teasing kissing sounds from the boys. Ash groaned as he laid his head on the table, saying,"I'm not going to tell you what I had in mind because of this."

Leaf got up from her seat and went over to Ash and Gary's table, messing up Ash's raven hair even more. Ash looked up, smiling and Leaf gave him a soft smile, asking,"Are you bothered about what Paul is going to say?"

He nodded slowly, rising,"Yeah. He is Dawn's boyfriend after all."

"He may appear cold but he can feel," Ash added.

May and Drew exchanged glances and after a while May spoke up,"He used to love Dawn with everything he had."

Ash perked up,"Used to?"

Gary, now feeling out of the conversation spoke up,"I always thought that they were into each other, but they're not."

Leaf patted Gary to stop, and said,"It is kind of strange don't you think? Dawn always goes to Ash whenever she feels lonely and needs someone. Paul, on other hand, spends more time with Zoey than Dawn."

Ash shook it off, shrugging,"Dawn is my best friend and Zoey is his. Of course they will run to their best friends.'' Everyone facepalmed at his explanation.

"Hey guys!" Dawn's cheerful, enthusiastic voice called out as she entered the classroom. Everyone went back to their seats, waving and wishing her good morning in the process.

"Okay, we will meet at my house today. I've something important to tell you!" Ash announced, not noticing their teacher, Sabrina, who had entered the classroom. Noticing everyone's blank expression, he gave a concerned look,"Is everything alright?"

Dawn, who was sitting next to him, elbowed him slightly, whispered,"Shut up Ash. Mam Sabr..."

"And you might need time to plan things, isn't that Mr. Ketchum." Ash shuddered on hearing those words.

"Mam Sabrina!" He exclaimed as he turned to face her,"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you had arrived!"

Everyone suppressed a chuckle at his words, leaving Dawn, who knew he was going to get a detention.

Sabrina eyed the raven haired man and sighed,"Take a copy and a pen, and leave the classroom. You have to write,'I will behave myself in class,' hundred times."

"But Mam! I said I was sorry."

Dawn placed a hand on his shoulder, saying,"It's okay."

"And Miss Berlitz, since you're so concerned about it, why don't you help him. Leave and write,'I will stay quiet when teacher is talking,' at least a hundred times."

"But.."

''No buts! Leave Mr. Ketchum and Miss Berlitz before I make it five hundred times!"

"Yes!"

...~...~~~~...~...

Dawn was driving recklessly, not paying attention to the signboards or speed breakers. Her vision was blurry due to all the tears she was shedding and her eyes were puffy and red. There were tear strains on her cheek and it needed no expert to tell her that she had been crying, more than necessary.

Her car came to halt outside a two storied house, whose surroundings were well decorated with beautiful flowers. The roof was red, which was being more illuminated by presence of the red setting sun.

She quickly ran up to the door and with shaking hands, pressed the doorbell.

Her mind was a mess. She didn't knew what to do. All she knew was she needed someone hold her while she cried her heart out.

And she knew where she could go, where she will go.

As soon as the door opened, she met his shocked face and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, sobbing profusely. The boy, who recovered from the initial shock, wrapped his arms around her, carrying her inside.

She was still shaking wildly, her sobs gaining intensity when he started running his hands through her hair to calm her down.

"Shh.. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"He is back, he is..."

"Dawn? Who is back?" His voice was soothing and comforting.

"Dad.. He is here to legally claim his ownership upon me. Mom, she is so broken right now. I couldn't see her so, so weak... Ash, please, do something..."

The said boy hugged her tighter, knowing that if Dawn's father wins, he will take her back to Sinnoh, away from him.

"Dawn, nothing will happen. I promise. I won't let you go..."

Though his voice was lined with sadness and loathing, she found relief in it. She hugged him tighter, inhaling his cologne which calmed her down. She knew he would keep his promise. He always does.

And when her sobbing died down, he lifted her, well knowing that she had fallen asleep. Making her comfortable on his bed, he tucked the blankets around her petite frame, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving the room to allow her to rest.

...~~...~~~...~...

Dawn smiled tiredly when the purple haired boy laid a small kiss on her lips. Sitting next to him, she slowly said,"How was school today?"

The boy groaned, mumbling under his breath.

"Something wrong Paul?" Dawn asked as she watched him massaging his temples.

"Zoey is leaving the school."

And everything clicked. He was in a fowl mood as his best friend was leaving. And she knew why.

"Why is she leaving in the middle of the year?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Her father got a better job in Kalos. That is why.''

"Oh.."

Paul didn't hesitate as he said,"After final year at this school, I'm moving to Kalos. We will attend the same University."

Dawn knew she had to feel jealous but she was almost happy as he said that. Getting up, she stretched her limbs a bit, saying,"It's almost night. I must leave. Ash is going to call within an hour. I've to finish my dinner and other jobs before that."

He waved her goodbye, but not before asking,"If any situation arrives where you've to choose between Ash and me, who is it gonna be?"

She didn't turn to face him. Instead she replied,"The same choice you'll make if you had to choose between me and Zoey."

And he knew what he would choose.

He had already chosen Zoey when he made the decision to move to Kalos.

...~~~...

Dawn smiled on seeing Ash's name flashing on her phone screen. Quickly picking up the phone, she enthusiastically greeted him,"Hey Ash."

"Hey Dane."

"Stop calling me the stupid nickname Lyra gave me!" She giggled.

"Fine! Anyway, I heard that your Dad withdrew the case?"

"Yes!" She laughed,"He said he can't take me with him as I would die without Mom."

"Don't say that!" Ash's voice was serious, which startled her.

She blinked in confusion,"Huh?"

"That you would die. What will I do without you Dawn?"

Though he was angry and his tone was serious, she couldn't help but smile at his concern.

"Leave all that Ash, can you narrate me any story of yours, like always."

He chuckled,"I think I'll make a great story teller."

She laughed with him,"You always make me sleep peacefully with your stories."

He chuckled again, and coughed a little saying,"There was one time when Gary and I joined forces to make Drew confess to May..."

When Dawn woke up next morning, she groggily reached for her phone, seeing Ash hadn't disconnected the call yet. Putting it to her ear, she heard him snoring softly.

A small smile crept on her lips and she said,"Good morning Ashy-boy."

"Gary, don't call me Ashy-boy in Dawn's voice..." He sleepily said, yawning.

"I'll see you at school. And I'm Dawn by the way!''

Dawn heard a series of noises coming from the other end and knew Ash had fallen from bed. Then there was a mad rush and she heard Ash's voice,"I'll see you at school. Good morning and bye!"

"Bye bye, you silly. I love you."

As soon as she disconnected the call, her eyes widened and she smacked her forehead, muttering,"Did I just say I love you?"

...~~...~~...~~...

Dawn found Paul asleep on his bed. She had a spare key to his apartment and used to drop by whenever she had the chance.

She smiled on seeing him resting against the pillow. Running a hand through his hair, her gaze shifted on the pillow. It was wet. Paul had been crying.

But why? She asked herself.

Paul shifted a little, sleepily placing a hand on top of Dawn. He was still half asleep and Dawn whispered,"Paul."

"Don't leave me again Zoey." His voice was still sleepy and husky but Dawn heard right.

And it was clear. Zoey had left just few hours ago and Paul was crying because of it.

"I'm not Zoey, Paul."

As she said that, she didn't feel any pain in her heart. There was no sadness of betrayal. It was as if she was welcoming the freedom.

Her relationship with Paul was always monotonous. It began with a morning text, a few more texts were exchanged during the day and ended with a goodnight text. She was in love with the idea of him being in love with her. And now, she was tired of deceiving herself, and him.

Paul woke up with a start, unable to say anything.

"I'm sorry.." He began.

"You're a broken man Paul," She said.

He shook his head slightly, adding,"We both are."

"Yeah. True. So, is this, you know, the end for us?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so. There is no point in continuing this. But, can you tell me one thing?" Paul finally asked.

"Go ahead."

"Did you ever love me?"

She thought for a while before answering,"I was sure I loved you. But, it seems I had created a wall around myself, believing that I loved you. Everyone said that we look good together and with time, I started believing it too. But..."

"But you never found the spark with me, right?" Paul asked.

"Yes."

"Go. Go to the one you love Dawn. Don't fool your heart. We have cheated each other enough," he said while pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"And what about you?"

"Don't worry. I'll say that you dumped me and thus gain sympathy of others," he chuckled on saying so. She punched him lightly saying,"You're a jerk."

...~...~...~

"So?" Leaf asked on witnessing Dawn biting on her food absentmindedly.

"Huh?" The clueless girl asked.

"You broke up?" Leaf asked again, leaning forward,"Why?"

Dawn didn't hesitate before answering,"Because I didn't love him. We were just, cheating, without knowing we were."

"So, what about your date?"

"Ash and I haven't started dating yet!"

Dawn's embarrassed face and defiance made Leaf raise her eyebrows. She couldn't help but ask Dawn,"Did I say Ash?"

And Dawn knew she was busted.

...~.~.~.~.

Opening the envelope with shaking hands, she slowly flipped open the letter in it. Her heart was beating wildly and her fingers were crossed.

"Child," Johanna said soothingly,"Open it."

As her eyes moved with every line written, her expression changed from hopeful, to happy to surprised. Hugging her Mom tightly, she shouted out,"I got admission in Catama University!"

"That's great. Now, you can actually work toward your goal!" Johanna kissed her daughter's forehead,"Just one more month of your school life."

And then it came rushing back to her.

Just one more month and she hadn't talked about her feelings to Ash yet.

Clutching the letter tightly, she sprinted out of her house, saying,"I'll be back soon Mom."

...~..~.~.~.~.

And Ash again found Dawn at his doorstep, crying her heart out.

Without any further word, she wrapped her arms around him and he and her to his chest, whispering sweet nothing in her ears.

"Ash..."

"Don't cry. Tell me what happened. Did Paul do something after the breakup? Is your Dad troubling you again?"

"No Ashy.."

He was rubbing her back, trying to sooth her sobs. He was frustrated, frustrated that she was suffering while he didn't knew she was.

Seeing her suffering always made his heart hurt, his mind turned disarrayed and he couldn't help but feel a terrible anger swelling inside him. He whispered again,"Tell me what is causing you trouble, I swear I'll punch him beyond recognition."

"You!''

He thought she made a mistake. Not believing what he heard, asked again,"What?"

"You... You're causing me pain Ash..."

"Just tell me, how. I will make sure I rectify it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I didn't realise that I had been hurting you. Just tell me," his voice cracked.

"I always knew you loved me yet you supported my decision of being with Paul, why?" She said, her face still buried in his chest.

"Because being with Paul made you happy. I couldn't just ruin it..."

For the first time, she looked into his eyes, demanding answer,"It was hurting you. Why didn't you approach me after the breakup?"

"Because, I wasn't sureabout how you were going to react. I just couldn't take the risk of ruining our friendship Dawn," his eyes were shadowed by his bangs and she slowly wrapped her fingers around his, saying,"I said I love you over phone. I didn't want to, but I did. May be it was my mind's way of telling me what I wanted."

He lifted her face with his hand, cupping her face. He wiped away the tear strains and asked,"Do you love me?"

"I want to. But..."

He didn't let her go. He asked again,"What's stopping you now?"

"I got admission in Catama university. And I'll be leaving soon. I want to stay with you, discover new depths of our feeling but..." Tears started flowing out of her eyes again and he kissed them away, saying,"And what if I say that I was throwing that party because I got admission in that college too?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, a mixture of giggle and sob coming out of her mouth,"Really?"

Ash broke their hug and knelt down, extending his hand toward her, asking,"That's not important. Dawn Berlitz, will you be my girlfriend?"

She bend down and kissed his forehead, saying happily,"I would love to!"

He cupped her face again, trailing his finger on her right cheek before closing the gap between them in a sweet, enchanting kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close while he rubbed her back.

She felt him brushing his tongue on her lower lip and she involuntarily moaned, but didn't allow him entry, thus challenging him. He licked her lip again, biting on it a little. She was feeling weak in the leg. Her head felt heavy and there was tingling sensation in her stomach, making her feel like she was on cloud nine.

And now she understood why there was no spark between her and Paul.

Because she had always loved Ash.

Always.

...

 **Hey everyone! Darkestlightofhope here!**

 **This one shot is for SkeletonKnight's contest, whose theme is Pearlshipping/Anti-ikarishipping. Well, first things first, it was anti-ikari, but no Paul-bashing. Not only is he my favourite character, but also a strong rival of Ash who pushed him to do his best in the Sinnoh league... I hope you all liked it.**

 **This contest is open for all. Anyone can take part. It should be Pearlshipping+anti-ikari and must contain more than 1k+ words. Hope you all take part :)**

 **Read, review, and don't forget to favourite!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


End file.
